Wolverine
Wolverine is a superhero and a member of the X-Men and Avengers. He appeared in the 52nd Episode of Death Battle where he fought against Raiden and lost. He appeared in Episode 23 of DBX where he fought against Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and won. He appeared in the first episode of Arcade Mode where he fought against Deathstroke from DC Comics and won. He also appeared in Super Power Beat Down in various episodes where he fought Batman, Wonder Woman and Predator. He also appeared in Cartoon Fight Club Episode 196 against Crash Bandicoot. Wolverine fought in One Minute Melee Season 6 against Black Panther and lost. Battles Death Battles *Wolverine VS Raphael (Completed) One Minute Melee DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents History Battle Info (Fanon) 'Background' *Real Name: James "Logan" Howlett *Age: Over 100 years *Height: 5’3” *Weight: 136.1 kg 300 lbs *Member of X-Men and Avengers *The best there is at what he does… *Ultimate Wolverine's spirit-animal is a panda. 'Claws' *Bone claws coated in adamatium *12 inches, three in each arm *Retractable *Can cut through almost anything 'Skeleton' *Laced with adamantium **Adds 105 lb to his body *Virtually unbreakable **Survived nuclear explosions with no damage to the metal *Adds weight to his blows *Reduces strain to his muscles; giving Wolverine additional strength and speed *Some depictions of adamantium absorbed and thus copied Wolverine's healing factor. 'Healing Factor' *Regenerates any damage to his flesh in seconds (excluding brain damage or decapitation) *Prevents Wolverine from being affected by Adamantium-Poisoning *Immune to most poisons, toxins and diseases *Immune to fatigue *Delays his aging *Offers some psionic resistance Abilities *'Heightened Senses' **Hear through thick walls **See at farther distance with clear vision, even in the dark **Smell hidden targets and track eroded scents *'Superhuman Strength' **Can break chains **Support weight of a dozen men with one arm **Push muscles beyond limits without injury **Lift: 955 lbs **Press: 2 tons *'Superhuman Speed, Agility, Reflexes' **At least twice as fast as the average human **Able to keep up with many other agile superhumans *'Superhuman Jumping' 'Non-Power Abilities' *'Master Tactician' *'Master Martial Artist' **Mastered 15 martial arts **Able to keep up with Black Panther and Iron Fist *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Skilled Acrobat' 'Berserker State' *Lashes out with intensity and aggression of raged animal *Increases speed, strength and pain resistance *Unpredicable to telepaths *Offers even more resistance to psychic attacks *Wolverine loathes using it; especially because Wolverine attacks friend and foe alike in his blind rage *Requires Wolverine to be in severe pain in order to trigger it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDfaTKHS0-k *Sometimes leaves Wolverine exhausted after its use. 'Feats' *Survived blows from stronger characters (including Hulk, Blob, Sentinels, Hulk-Buster and Juggernaut) *Survived explosions of massive magnitudes, including multiple occasions of surviving nuclear bombs. *Survived duels against Sanjar Javeed; who has the power to infect his enemies with every disease in human history *Battled Omega Red for over 17 hours *Founded Jean Grey School for Higher Learning *Mentored many characters *In one instance of an alternate reality, killed Hulk by ripping through Hulk's guts when Hulk ate him *In Old Man Logan, he killed all the X-Men (though it was because of Mysterio) *In Marvel Universe vs Wolverine, he managed to kill the X-Men (But unlike Old Man Logan, Wolverine did it consciously) *Claws can cut or stab through Sentinels, Hulk, Thanos, and Gladiator; who are each durable enough to survive blows from godlike characters and planet-destroying attacks. **Can stab Juggernaut's flesh (but not his armor) https://youtu.be/AinTEKn6sEk?t=36s **Sometimes can damage other pieces of adamantium. *Fought in over 5 large scale wars **WW I, WW II, Vietnam, Cold War, Civil War, etc. Faults *While his bones are covered in unbreakable metal; his organs, tendons and ligaments (joints) are not *Wolverine's invincibility isn't perfect as it has exploitable weaknesses. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8-mVlQHWL4 **Contrary to popular belief, Wolverine CANNOT regenerate from a drop of blood on his own. He was revived by a magical crystal (The Crystal of Ultimate Vision) and even then the event was non canon. **Despite appearing invinicble, Wolverine has died multiple times; https://youtu.be/VAx_DLxK3k8 ***Sentinel vaporized all his flesh, giving Wolverine nothing to regenerate from (Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #142 (1981)) ****Ultron killed Wolverine with a similar blast from his Encephalo Beam. ****Nimrod (the perfect Sentinel) and other characters absurdly powerful energy blasts most likely can do this as well. ***Had his heart ripped out by Horde (only for Wolverine to be revived by a magical crystal that came in contact with a drop of his blood) (Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 Annual #11 (1987)). ***Had his neck snapped by Hulk (What If? Vol. 2 #50 (1993)) (Noncanon) ***Electrocuted by Punisher (Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe) (Noncanon) ***Lightning from Perfect Storm (it should be noted that Wolverine was weakened from a previous duel against Magneto) (X-Men Forever Vol. 2 #1 (2009) ***His healing factor can be removed by reality-warpers like Phoenix (New X-Men Vol. 1 #154 (2004)) ***His healing factor doesn't work if Wolverine is killed before he has time to heal (Wolverine Vol. 3 #20 (2004)) ***Shadowcat fused her hand into Wolverine's brain (What If: Wolverine - Enemy of the State #1) (Noncanon) ***Magneto vaporized Wolverine's flesh after destroying his skeleton with his magnetic powers combined with Ironman's and Cyclops' beam attacks (Ultimatum (Ultimate Marvel)) ***Stabbed by a Wolverine Clone, as only adamantium can pierce adamantium (Age of Ultron #9 (2013)) ***Dr Cornelius covered Wolverine in liquid adamantium. When it hardened, Wolverine was immobilized and theoretically suffocated. ***In theory, died as was converted into a zombie by some bites given by Colonel America and Hawkeye (Marvel Zombies Dead Days) ***Died by being beheaded by Deadpool with the carbonadium sword (Deadpool Kill Marvel Universe #3) **Healing factor halted (disabled) by Carbonadium, Murasama Blade, and Microverse virus **Killable by drowning, destroying all cells, destroying his brain (decapitation) and keeping head from body https://youtu.be/yZsMwngipPU?t=3m2s ***Metal skeleton makes Wolverine sink in water: making him very vulnerable to drowning. **Adamantium can be destroyed under certain conditions ***Adamantium can be morphed by magnetism. ****Wolverine has lost to Magneto multiple times with very little effort. ***Vibranium and other things that can destabilize the molecules of metals can destroy Adamantium. ***Adamantium can't protect Wolverine from constant exposure to extremely high temperatures such as solar radiation from the center of the sun. If thrown into the sun; Wolverine's cells will never be able to regenerate. ***Some depictions of Adamantium can be damaged or destroyed with enough force. **Wolverine ages slowly but can still age. When he is older, his healing factor slows. Wolverine can also die from old age. ***His Adamantium skeleton poisons him. His healing-factor counters this: however in his old age it begins to do gradual damage to his health. **Although his healing factor is able to help him to recover from anything, he isn't able to regrow missing body parts. For example, if his legs are ripped from his body, he's not able to grow new ones. He can still reattach them however. *Wolverine will be immobilized if his cells are killed as soon as they grow back. Deadpool did this to Wolverine's children by having a flamethrower burn them every time they attempted to regenerate. This method also has a chance of burning out the healingfactor. *If Wolverine loses his healing factor, his adamantium will poison and kill him. *Drawing his claws is painful as it pierces through his skin. **Despite his healing factor, Wolverine feels pain just like a normal human; meaning his most gruesome mutilations temporarily stuns and overwhelms his pain receptors. *Claws cannot stab all the way through things that are very thick; like Blob's gut. *Can still be knocked out sometimes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94OAX5MR5TY. *Heightened hearing sometimes leaves him vulnerable. His sharp sense of sight means he can be blinded easily and it takes him a long while to recover. *Has no long ranged weapons or abilities so he requires external help in taking down air-borne opponents as well as anyone who can manipulate his body from a safe distance. *Ultimate Universe depiction of Adamantium is destructible. *X-Men (Cinematic) Universe depiction of Adamantium can be slightly weakened by hot temperatures. While still powerful enough to resist a nuclear blast: hot Adamantium can be broken by colder Adamantium. *In an alternative universe, Hulk managed to tear out the left arm and in the process break one of its claws of the right arm (The Punisher vs Marvel Universe) *Has a tendency to let anger to cloud his thinking. *Every woman who loves dies (with the exception of Sara Pezzini, but this is in an alternate universe) *He was responsible for the death of all the X-Mem (in an alternate universe) (Old Man Logan) * Currently dead as of Death of Wolverine. Battle Info (Death Battle) Background *Real Name: James Howlett *Age: > 137 years *Height: 5'3"/160 cm *Weight: 300 lbs/136.1 kg *Aliases: Wolverine, Logan, Weapon X, Patch *Member of the X-Men *Founder of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Adamantium *Man-made *Creator: Myron MacLain *Inspired by Hercules' Adamantine hammer *Extremely rare *Considered indestructible **Survived blows from Thor & Hulk **Withstood nuclear bombs **Has been manipulated by Magneto Powers & Arsenal *Healing factor *Animal empathy & senses *Superhuman strength & speed *Ablation Armor *Muramasa sword *Berserker Rage *Adamantium Beta laced skeleton *Bone claws **12 inches long **Adamantium coated Feats *Lifted a Great White Shark *Survived battles with Hulk *Healed from near-complete disintegration *Survived an onslaught from Phoenix *Has stabbed Thanos & Gladiator *Has defeated Iron Fist, Shang Chi, Romulus & Captain America *Fought in over 4 large scale wars **WW I, WW II, Vietnam, Cold War, etc. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:X-Men Category:Avengers Category:Iconic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Claw Users Category:Death Battle Losers Category:DBX Winners Category:Arcade Mode Winners Category:Disney Characters